


[Podfic] Baghdad Ain't Shit

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Author's summary: Character study of Ray through his teenage years through the end of Operation Iraqi Freedom. Yeah, I suck at summaries, sorry. I adore Josh Ray Person with the fire of a thousand suns. This is really just an excuse for me to write a big ol' love letter to Ray-Ray.





	[Podfic] Baghdad Ain't Shit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baghdad Ain't Shit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/476570) by [buffyaddict13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffyaddict13/pseuds/buffyaddict13). 



Wow, Ray POV is so much fun to read. Thanks to the author for letting me record it, and thanks to sly_hostetter for beta feedback! For the Semper Hi Fi challenge. 

Download mp3 [here](http://semperhifi.oxoniensis.org/mp3/baghdadaintshit-luzula-buffyaddict13.mp3) (or [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012081704.zip)). Length: 1:17:33.  
Download m4b file [here](https://www.box.com/s/1pxrkeib36i5tdoys96a) (or [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012090701.zip)), with a podbook cover by lunatics_word:

[](http://i959.photobucket.com/albums/ae75/celle161/cov_big.png)


End file.
